


The Art of Observation

by thosearestrings



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosearestrings/pseuds/thosearestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik borrows (steals) a camera from Hank and proceeds to put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Observation

**Author's Note:**

> For the XMFC Kink Meme. Originally posted on Livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: "I just need something with Charles and Erik playing around with a Polaroid camera. I'm just imagining them in a post-sex haze and Charles is playfully taking pictures of a blissed out, utterly content Erik. Or Erik is snapping shots of a sprawled out, half-awake, giggly Charles. Whichever."

It's the noise that wakes him up, the click-whir of a shutter closing, mechanical and unfamiliar. He doesn't bother to lift his head from where it's made itself at home on Erik's pillow, simply presses his face further into the cotton and makes a disapproving noise. Erik, for his part, either ignores it or pretends not to have heard and there's that sound again, this time accompanied by a quick flash of light.

"What are you doing?" Charles finally asks, curiosity getting the better of him. His words are somewhat muffled by the mouthful of pillow he's treated to when he speaks and he groans, reluctantly turning over onto his back. "I said, what are you doing?" he asks again when his question garners no response.

Erik is kneeling on the bed, resting back on his heels, clad in nothing but his own skin. Charles takes a moment to appreciate the view before his gaze snaps to the strange object held in the other man's hands. "Is that, is that a _camera?_ " he asks incredulously.

"Like it, do you?" And there's that ever present smirk on Erik's face as he holds the camera out admiringly, knowing all too well that it must appeal to the scientist in Charles. He can't help being a little captivated by it though, it's too big to be classed as portable but it's certainly an improvement on Kodak's latest creation. "It's Hank's. One of his little side projects. I caught him using it on Raven yesterday."

Charles raises an eyebrow. "And you decided to steal it?"

"Steal is such a strong word," Erik responds, reproachful. "Borrowed perhaps, possibly bribed, maybe threatened if you want to get into the specifics." He seems to notice Charles' disapproval because he adds with a shrug. "I didn't think you'd want your darling sister to be the subject of Hank's Andy Warhol fantasies but maybe I should have left them to it."

He huffs a sigh, frustrated. He can hardly fault Erik's argument; Raven might be a grown woman and more than capable of asserting herself in front of an amateur photographer's lens but there are some things Charles simply doesn't want to think about when it comes to his adopted sister. Although privately, if anyone was going to exploit anyone in that situation, he rather thinks Hank and Raven's roles would be reversed. "No, I don't. But I'm not sure I want _you_ living out yours with me either."

"Don't be ridiculous, Charles. If I'm going to be anyone it's Horace Royce." And before he can argue with that, Erik's snapped another shot and Charles can only watch in a mixture of fascination and horror as the machine spits out a photo to add to the growing collection scattered on the bed.

He plucks a couple of them from where they've fallen, eying the images critically. The first two are innocent enough -a shot of his sleeping face, another of his chest- but the rest make his cheeks flame in embarrassment. He gestures at Erik with the photos, trying to keep the strangled tone out of his voice. "Is it really necessary to have this many shots of my bare arse?"

"You should blush like that more often. It gives you a faintly virginal quality." Erik laughs when the blush deepens, clearly delighted. "Yes! Exactly like that." He has to duck to avoid the photos thrown at his head by the outraged telepath in his bed and for a moment Charles thinks it hasn't worked. But then Erik sets the camera down carefully and crawls across the bed to greet him properly at last. "Good morning," he murmurs against Charles' mouth, biting on his bottom lip and tugging just enough to elicit a gasp from the telepath.

And of course that's the moment the camera goes off again, causing Charles to pull back in surprise and glare. Erik, naturally, looks the picture of innocence. Despite the fact the camera's floating in mid-air. He only smiles in answer to the question formulating in Charles' mind. "Well, you did tell me to practice."


End file.
